


cold, but i'm still here

by oceanicspirit



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Canon Divergence - Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Dark Steve Rogers, F/M, Hydra Steve Rogers, Mirror Universe, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 06:27:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23346928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceanicspirit/pseuds/oceanicspirit
Summary: mirror mirror on the wall
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 6
Kudos: 50





	cold, but i'm still here

**Author's Note:**

> So I decided to go for another attempt of Dark Steve, based on the Defending Jacob trailer that Chris Evans starred in because it's kind of giving me Dark Steve Rogers vibes
> 
> This is also taking inspiration from my older works
> 
> "i won't be denied by you" https://archiveofourown.org/works/12642867/chapters/30411867
> 
> and 
> 
> "When Did You Get So Cold" https://archiveofourown.org/works/8455435
> 
> I will give you all a heads up that this story will be dark and so there are going to be dubious tones as the story progresses
> 
> I'm attempting to combine a lot of my favorite troupes in this fic: Mirror verse, Dark Steve Rogers, and soulmates
> 
> To help make the story line a bit clearer
> 
> Current universe: non Infinity War/Endgame compliant. Takes place post Winter Soldier story line, though not Civil War compliant. Bucky is with the Avengers, Avengers have not broken up but Thor is currently back in Asgard. Steve still resides within the Avengers compound and Bucky is currently getting treatment to get rid of the HYDRA trigger words
> 
> Mirror verse: Steve is a sleeper HYDRA agent, there is an underground resistance lead by Tony Stark. Natasha in this verse has died in an attempt to get HYDRA Steve to join the resistance. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership of any characters used
> 
> Title was taken from Evans Blue "Cold"

She felt dirty and disgusted. Her body  _ wasn’t _ supposed to act this way. The way he touched her, knew of all her spots that brought her to her knees. She wanted to feel repulsed as he caressed her.

_ Loved _ her

She couldn’t, it was as if her body was designed to convulse in pleasure. Her attempts to hold back her moans only made it more enjoyable for him.

_ My dear Natasha _

_ The more you hold back the harder I try _

She could remember the feel of his lips on her back as he thrusted inside of her. Shivering in memory of how  _ easy _ she took him. The memory of how her walls tighten around his throbbing cock. 

_ My darling ballerina _

_ You were made for me _

_ Only me _

Their bodies fit perfectly like missing puzzle pieces. She hated, hated it so much that she scrubbed her body till it was red and raw. Hated how good his hands felt on her. The feel of his body pressed against her own as he continued to take her. She wanted to fight back, honest to heaven she did.

_ You could only fight me for so long until you give up _

_ Don’t deny this of me Natasha _

Her spine shivered the way he said her name. So much love and affection.

_ So cold _

Blue eyes that were as cold as the Russian winter. His boyish smile, replaced with a cocky smirk. His joyish laughter...gone and in its place was a cold empty... _ mocking _ sound. 

_ You want to run don’t you? _

Mirror mirror on the wall

_ You can run all you want Natasha _

Mirror mirror on the wall

_ You can try to escape _

_ But I will always find you _

Who’s the unluckiest of them all

She could remember how much the mark on her hip burned as she tried to run away. A painful cry escaped her lips as she fell, tears fogging up her eyesight. A gloved hand cupped her face, making her look up.

“Oh my dear Natasha,” the man cooed, “it’ isn’t good for you to run away.” She shivered as he placed a hand on her hip, right where her mark was burning. “Not when you try to get away from your soulmate.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any questions or wish to discuss the story, please drop by my Tumblr  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sassaspazz


End file.
